


Calculando

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Se requiere de precisión, para el trabajo perfecto.





	Calculando

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Multifandom 2019  
Día 16 - Oral

Era una cosa de conocimientos y lógica, cómo el resto. Era una actividad recreativa, placentera, pero que no dejaba de tener un modo correcto e incorrecto de llevarse a cabo. Una tarea sencilla si cómo él conocías cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas que comprendían la complejidad del cuerpo humano.

—¿Sherlock? —la respiración de John subía y bajaba apresuradamente al estar recostado y medio desnudo en la cama, después de una sesión de besos apasionados, teniendo ahora al minucioso genio entre sus piernas.

—John, estoy pensando, espera...

Watson se preguntó cuanto es que se tenía que pensar sobre el sexo oral.

—Si no quieres, solo tienes que...

—La paciencia no es una de tus virtudes—reclamó Sherlock alzando sus indescifrables ojos al rubio, antes de empezar con la primera lengüetada.

Después de eso, todo fueron gemidos y jadeos, más suspiros, y algunos gritos, provenientes de la garganta del ex militar, recordándose con la poca lucidez que le quedaba, no volver a presionar a Sherlock en asuntos como aquellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
